


M/M Smut Fic I wrote using a slash generator

by ode_to_phan



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ode_to_phan/pseuds/ode_to_phan
Summary: sorry lol





	M/M Smut Fic I wrote using a slash generator

Late one evening, Josh was walking towards the tour bus, tired from a long day spent singing with Brendon. Josh sighed, exhausted but unwilling to sleep. Recently his nights had been filled with vivid dreams of fondling Tyler, stroking his gorgeous penis with his lips. Mmm, thinking about Tyler was having an immediate effect on Josh's anatomy. He loosened his clothes to stroke lightly at his lips, and was just starting to enjoy it when Brendon came suddenly into sight. Thinking fast, Josh ducked silently closet  
As Brendon went on his way, Josh paused to look around and realised that he wasn't alone. Tyler was there beside him. He was about to speak, when he realised that Tyler hadn't noticed his arrival. For good reason! Tyler was sprawled half naked at Josh's feet, groaning as though engaged in a bout of licking and rubbing his penis vigorously. Josh blushed and waited for Tyler to finish, not quite resisting the urge to touch his own penis in sympathy. Finally Tyler's back arched and he climaxed loudly, crying out 'Josh!' Josh coughed.

'What are you doing here?' Tyler said.

'I was just passing.' Josh replied with an unconvincing smile.

'Oh well, I suppose you had to find out eventually.'

'Find out what?'

'That ever since we met I've been dashing in here to play with my penis and pretend you were doing it.' Tyler sighed, but didn't look too upset, perhaps because he'd spotted Josh plucking thoughtfully at his own penis. Josh felt suddenly bold.

'Touching your own penis is nice,' he said, 'but wouldn't you rather rub it against my lips?' Tyler's eyes grew huge.

'Of course, but I thought you wouldn't be interested.'

'What made you think that?'

'I've seen the nude photomanips of Helena that you keep your cabin.'

'Oh, that. No, I made them for Brendon so he'd have something to do other than singing with me.'

'What's wrong with singing?'

'Nothing, I'd just rather have a night of fondling with you.'

Meanwhile . . .

. . . Yuri was hanging around backstage when she heard a sudden cry from the direction of the tour bus. Snapping immediately to alertness, she leapt up and dashed towards the sound. It sounded as though Tyler was in serious danger! Within seconds, she'd almost reached the source of the cries. She dashed forward only to reel back at the sight of Josh and Tyler naked in front of her. Josh was sprawled over Tyler, trying to pull some sort of drumstick out of his mouth!

'What's going on?' she said, shocked.

Josh looked worried.

'This was fondling Tyler,' he said, 'when he asked me to use the drumstick on him. I did, but then it got stuck.'

'It didn't mean stick it into my mouth, Tyler complained, 'it's supposed to be used on your anus.' Josh tried to pull the drumstick out again, and Tyler groaned and kicked him.

Yuri looked down at the struggling men. She felt slightly jealous. After all, she'd often wanted to try a little fondling with Josh herself. Still, Tyler looked so helpless with the abused drumstick sticking out of his mouth that she couldn't remain angry for long.

'Perhaps I should help,' she offered 'After all, it can't stay there forever.' Josh looked up at her with a combination of embarassment and gratitude..

'I'll hold Tyler by the legs while you grab hold of the drumstick.'

Nodding, Yuri knelt and took hold of the drumstick. It was slightly warm, as though Josh had been using it on his lips.

'Pull!' Josh shouted.

'Ouch!' Tyler cried as the drumstick came out with a loud pop.

'Thankyou Yuri,' Josh and Tyler both said at once.

'No problem,' Yuri said with a grin. 'Would you mind if I kept the drumstick as a souvenir?'

'Yes, I would,' Tyler said. 'I'm using it on Josh tomorrow.'

'Ah well,' Yuri said, regretfully. She gave a last saucy wink to Josh and headed off in the direction of backstage. She'd be thinking about Josh and the warm drumstick for a long time to come.


End file.
